


Fuck, Marry, Kill

by baysian



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fuck Marry Kill, Fun Games, fmk, for once, sfw
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baysian/pseuds/baysian
Summary: 在基地的圣诞派对上，Meghan建议来玩一场Fuck Marry Kill游戏。





	Fuck, Marry, Kill

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fuck, Marry, Kill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107793) by [Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/Shes-claws-deep). 



圣诞派对上，你喝得酩酊大醉，Meghan醉醺醺地朝所有人高喊道，大家都该来玩‘干他，娶他和杀他’。这游戏很好玩的，是不是，哈？而你，因为好玩，也欢呼着说好。现在呢，轮到你上了，她将你赶到一边，为你集合所谓的‘参赛人员’，并准备了几个小问题。

于是你坐在厨房里，手里是满满一听啤酒，小口抿着，双腿上下晃悠，努力偷听着从娱乐室里传来的滑稽声响。你听到了咯咯浅笑，吵闹的大笑，甚至在你背后发出配合棒读般拖长的声音。这些让你眉头一紧，担心地思索着他们会在干，娶和杀的范围里给你提供谁作为选项。

德国人？嗯，他们也不坏。Marius是个爱说笑话的人，有他在身边会很有趣，但同样也令人筋疲力尽。Dominic，除开他眼角的法令纹，是个有些过于紧绷的家伙。Elias太友好也太全能了；你不想折磨他。Monika……她复杂的性格让你烦躁，但你原意上她。

俄罗斯人嘛——

“我们准备好啦！”Meghan的双手紧紧勾住了你背后的T恤，吓得你差点窜起来。她将你慢慢拉到了另一间房的沙发旁，咚的一下将你放在椅子上。“好，不管你干啥，可别转身啊。”

脚步摩擦的声音，三个男人很多很多脚步摩擦和沉重的步伐声。你立刻开始思考：他们全都脚步沉重，当中没有一个体型稍微轻些，也就是说，这些都是中量级拳手，至少你是这么称呼的。比较高也比较重，但既不是最高，也不是最重的。不是哲敬，Ryad或Maxim，他们的脚步更轻，更仔细也更缓慢。但即使如此，可供‘选择’的范围仍然很大。

“好啦，现在你可以转过来了！”

你叹了口气，放下啤酒，在椅子上转了个身。刚转到半边，你的眼光落到他们为你挑出的人选上。哦妈妈，你真高兴自己能在彩虹工作。

 

Jordan Trace, Craig Jenson, 和 Erik Thorn齐齐向你微笑，健硕的胳膊交叉起来抱在胸前，很显然，你对每个人投去的仰望让他们格外受用。理所当然，如果你真有这机会，你当然原意先睡，再娶， _ **最后杀掉**_ 他们每个人。

 

“友情提醒一下，你不能睡他们所有人哦。”Meghan在你耳边低语道，她在你边上徘徊而过，脸上笑意猥琐。

 

“你真扫兴。”你回应道，眼睛却丝毫没有从他们身上离开。

 

Jordan大笑起来，曲起自己的胳膊，将袖子卷到了肩上。Craig也学他，弯折起自己强壮的二头肌。他一路滑稽地继续着，直到被自己的FBI同僚推开来。而另一头的Erik只是竖起一根指头点在唇上，扭过身来展示着自己强健的大腿。欧耶，他在上半身的赛场上也许不能和另外两个人相提并论，但他知道自己的屁股和大腿令人癫狂。

 

这场展示让你狠狠咬着自己的唇，指甲深深陷入你的掌心，以免忍不住上前去对你的同事上下其手。回到游戏里来，姑娘！集中注意！你摇了摇头，摆弄起手上的啤酒罐。

 

Craig站直了身体，他的身高吓人，他将袖子放了下来，自嘲地笑了笑。从身形和举止来看，他就像头熊。虽然他不笑时面色不善，但他会用关怀和理解予以弥补，他往往镇定自若的样子更会让人忘记面相问题。如果只能用一件事来判定他的名声，那就是他有本事和离群索居的人搞好关系，哲敬也能对他敞开心扉。如果这还不能表现他散发出的‘老爸’气场，那别的更不用提。他似乎就是会将所有人保护在麾下，他原意做所有人的支柱与靠山。

 

Erik更加安静，更加危险。他就像你曾在南非荒野上见过的金钱豹，除非他主动现身，否则你永远看不到他。此人非常神秘，所有对的和错的理由，都使得他像个团迷。不管怎么说，你想从他身上得到些什么呢？他喜欢下厨，喜欢旅行，在叫人不寒而栗这一点上，他格外思维敏捷，因此他爱上了基地里这种兄弟与家庭的氛围。大体来讲，这些信息并不重要；可你真的愿意和某个你很有可能永远都不会真正了解的人一起生活吗？

 

啊，还有Jordan。傻乎乎又固执的Jordan。根据你的观察，他会不动声色地避开偶遇Erik，只是大声呵斥了一句，狠狠锤着桌子的另一头。如果你曾觉得永远不可能忍受什么人，那个人就是Jordan。据书面记载，这个纵火犯总是无所顾忌，毫无自我保护意识，似乎也并不重视自己。但外表之下，他是个忠诚又有保护欲的人，他愿意奉献一切来达成目标，或保护自己亲近之人。无所顾忌的性格来源于他的自信，毫无自保意识是因为他愿意将别人的安危置于自己之上，而他的幽默则是为了抵御自己的心病。

 

“我会娶Jordan，如果必须选，那我愿意余生每一天都在这样的屁股旁边醒来；睡Erik，因为他够安静，而我不想第二天在打过炮的床上醒来还头疼脑热——”你话还没说完，Erik已经放声大笑了出来，而Craig则倚着墙惊天动地地大哭。酒精真是能让人做出奇怪的事情来，真实奇怪的行为。

 

“你——你要杀我？”Craig掩住脸，假装啜泣。

 

“这个，我总不能把你们两个都睡了吧，是不是？”你翻了翻白眼，当Jordan绷带缠绕的手突然落在你肩上时（我了 **个去** ）跳了起来。

 

“嗯，我倒是觉得你稍微修改一下规则，Meggie也不会怪你。我是说，我也愿意睡他们两个。”不管到底是不是真的有这项可能性，或者只是预约下一场春梦节目。

 

与此同时，Craig还在假哭，不过这次他已经一路蹭到了你椅子跟前。“发发慈悲吧——别杀我~”

 

你假装开始思考，“哼，是睡还是杀，这是个问题。”

 

“一起啊，为啥不一起呢？”Meghan和Jordan天使般的声音落入你两边的耳朵。

 

你放声大笑起来，语言被笑声冲得断断续续，你点点头，断断续续道，“那就操死吧，就这么决定了！”

 

Craig的双手挥舞在空中。“哈利路亚！”而后他顿住了。“等一下，我还是要死的，是不是？”


End file.
